Timeline
history as seen at the start of the first episode of Kamen Rider Wizard.]] A timeline of events in the Kamen Rider Series. Ancient History *'70 million years ago': The parasitic lifeform Fog Mother arrives on Earth to feed and spawn her offspring, resulting in the extinction of the dinosaurs. *'50,000 years ago': The Creation King starts his 50,000 year reign as the leader of Gorgom. *'Over 30,000 years ago':' 'OverLord the twin entities, embodiments of Light & Darkness battled to settle who will rule over their creation, Before dying by his brother's hand, The OverLord of Light bestows his essence to humans so that someday they will be able to awaken his power within them. The OverLord of Darkness then created his emissaries as protectors of humanity but they must eliminate humans who possess the Seed of Agito. Before he passed away, the OverLord left his very own DNA model in the mysterious puzzle artifact. Over 30.000 years later, some scientists solved the puzzle and using his DNA model to recreate him. *'10,000 years ago': The Undead are created by God in the form of a stone slab called the Stone of Sealing, to kill each other in a free-for-all battle royale known as the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead represented 52 different species and battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth, while the Joker represented death. While the other Undead were sealed by the Monolith, the winner of that battle was the Human Undead and the world has been populated by humans ever since. *'Early human civilization': The Gurongi, a mysterious ancient civilization consisting of beings that can transform into monsters to kill people for their ruthless game, which is translated into the Gurongi Language as the "Gegeru", attack their rival civilization the Linto. The original Kuuga defeats the leader of the Gurongi and seals all 200 of the Gurongi away. *'1211 A.D': The Greeed are created from the fifty Core Medals by humans who attempt to create life under the will of the King, the First Kamen Rider OOO, as part of his plan to achieve godhood. Though originally mindless, the five Greeed gained wills of their own after one Medal in each of the five sets was destroyed. They are beings without true life that crave endlessly, cursed with a void in them that can never be filled. They lack proper senses, resulting in bleak sensory input (e.g., colors are washed out, taste is nonexistent, sounds are muffled and distorted), as well as the inability to feel deeper emotions such as love. As such, the four other Greeed became bent on filling the void left in them by consuming everything obsessively in an attempt to experience what humans normally take for granted. However, they and part of Ankh were sealed by the King when the Core Medals consumed him and transformed him into a stone coffin. *'Ancient past': Amadum, an ancient wizard, commited a crime and was sealed away in the World of Monsters, a world within a magic stone, where the souls of dead monsters go after they're killed. *'Sengoku Period': The organization Takeshi is founded to assist the Oni in their battle aganst the Makamou. **'1510:' *'The Edo Period': Recent History (pre-1971) *1936: After a distortion in time occurs, Kintaros, Urataros and Ryutaros get stranded in this time and survive by stealing rice while inhabiting the bodies of the Arms Monsters. While searching for them, Hana and Ryotaro walk into the Hikari Studio and find Seig possessing Tsukasa Kadoya's body. After Tsukasa shows a scroll of the Oni legend altered by Momotaros, the Den-liner crew reunite with the three Imagin and travel to the year 1510. *1941 -1945: World War II *August 15th, 1948: Takeshi Hongo, the man who would become Kamen Rider Ichigo, is born. *October 10th, 1949: Hayato Ichimonji, who would become Kamen Rider Nigo, is born. *June 9th, 1955: Tamasaburo Kazari is born. *1956: Kei Karasuma is born. *October 8th, 1963: Otoya Kurenai is born. During Kamen Rider 1971 Kamen Rider *Takeshi Hongo witnesses the murder of a scientist at the hands of a Shocker kaijin named "Spider Man". He is then kidnapped and forced to undergo a procedure that turns him into a super-powered Cyborg, also known as "Kamen Rider", but escapes before he can be brainwashed to do Shocker's bidding. As Kamen Rider, later known as Kamen Rider #1, Hongo destroys Spider Man with his Rider Kick. *Kamen Rider encounters a Shocker kaijin called Bat Man, who is turning people into vampires. In their fight, the kaijin is destroyed by Kamen Rider's Rider Throw. Afterwards, Kamen Rider used its own claws to cure the people infected by it. *Shocker kaijin Scorpion Man, originally known as Goro Hayase (an old friend of Takeshi Hongo), uses his old identity to approach and attack Hongo. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider's Rider Scissors. *Kamen Rider continues to engage and defeat Shocker kaijin. Taking down Sarracenian, Mantis Man, Grimreaper Chameleon, Bee Woman, Cobra Man (along with Remodeled Cobra Man). *After losing several kaijin to the Kamen Rider, Shocker creates Gebacondor, based on the data of the previous monsters defeated by Kamen Rider, in the hopes that it can surpass him in battle. He needs the blood of virgins to be complete, initially using a church for his attacks, but soon attacks a large number of different people. He initially defeats Kamen Rider in direct combat, and even in their initial rematch, still overpowers him. However, Kamen Rider uses the Cyclone bike and destroys him with a Cyclone Crusher attack. *Shocker kaijin Yamogeras steals the Danger Light and uses it to turn humans into desiccating cadavers. He manages to stand up to Kamen Rider in a direct battle, but is destroyed by the Danger Light. *Arrogant soccer player Ken Nomoto is targeted by Shocker due to his leg strength. Though he escapes Grimreaper Chameleon, Nomoto is captured by Spider Man and is converted into a lizard cyborg. Retaining his arrogance, Tokageron is used in Shocker's scheme down the Tokyo Atomic Energy lab's barrier with Shocker's "Barrier Destruction Ball" bomb for the Revived Kaijin Corps to storm in and get the materials within. Though he defeats Kamen Rider's Rider Kick, Hongo musters the new Lightning Rider Kick and uses it to kick the Barrier Destruction Ball back to Tokageron and the defeated Revived Kaijin Corps, destroying them all as the bomb detonates. *Takeshi Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and leaving protection of Japan to Hayato Ichimonji, Kamen Rider #2, a young man who Hongo saved from being brainwashed into a Shocker cyborg-henchman. Shocker commander kaijin Saboteguron is reassigned by the Great Leader of Shocker from Shocker's Mexico conquest to Japan, so he can fight Kamen Rider. Arriving in Japan disguised as an FBI Agent, the kaijin attempts to kill Kazuya Taki after his identity is uncovered. Rather than Rider #1, he meets opposition from Kamen Rider #2. He spread explosives disguised as desert plants and planned to destroy Japan's Sakuma Dam with the "Flower of Mexico" bomb. While fighting Rider #2, he was destroyed by crashing onto a rock while carrying several Flowers of Mexico with him. *After Kamen Rider #2 defeats the kaijin Phirasaurus, Shocker commander Maya quickly looks for a stronger person to be altered. Pro-wrestler Noboru Kusaka is captured, brainwashed and had his body altered, becoming the perfect second Phirasaurus. The new Phirasaurus is able to match and defeat Kamen Rider #2 with his Ultra Kick. Brainwashed, Kusaka returned to the wrestling world as Satan Mask, and attacked his own brother when he tried to speak with him. He eventually faces Rider #2 in a wrestling ring. During the battle, he accidentally kills his commander Maya with his poisonous gas. Kamen Rider #2 and Phirasaurus exchange a Rider Kick and a Ultra Punch. Afterwards, both fell on the ring, and Kusaka returned to human form, recovering his memories. *Shocker kaijin Hitodanger is assigned to protect a secret Shocker base which prepares missile launchers, killing anyone who approaches it. However, a boy escapes and is found by Hayato. Eventually, Hitodanger is forced to fight against Kamen Rider #2 in a shallow river. He is destroyed by falling underneath a waterfall. *Shocker kaijin Kanibubbler attacks various locations around Japan, but Kamen Rider #2 eventually tracks him to his underwater base and faces him head on. After his bubble attack fails, he is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Punch. *Caterpillar kaijin Dokugandar is sent to engage Kamen Rider #2, unable to keep up with Kamen Rider #2 in direct combat, he is defeated by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. Dokugander then emerges in his moth stage, taking the form of the dead Professor Koizumi. Dokugandar captures and forces the real Koizumi's research partner, assistant professor Yoshioka to help with his studies of cocoons, accelerating the creation of an army of Dokugandars for Shocker. However, Yoshioka sabotages the experiment. Even in his new form and using various hostages, Dokugandar is no match for Kamen Rider #2 and is destroyed by his Rider Kick. *Shocker kaijin Amazonia captures and modifies people who approach his base/ His activities are eventually discovered by the FBI and Kamen Rider #2. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *Shocker kaijin Musasabeedle attacks the Osumi Laboratory for missile components, but is stopped by Kamen Rider #2. He attempts to recover the components later, only to be destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *A condemned criminal is taken from prison by Shocker soldiers. After hearing the organization's goals, he thought they were interesting and decided to join them. Fused with a special mushroom, he becomes Kinokomorgu, going on a parade alongside several Shocker soldiers, quickly capturing children curious enough to follow them. He defeats and captured Rider #2 with his special ability, but the Kamen Rider is saved by Taki. They fight again later, with Kinokomorgu destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. The explosion created by his death destroys his own Shocker base. *Colonel Zol arrives, sending Shocker kaijin Antlion Thunder to kill Rider #2. Although in their first encounter Antlion Thunder left victorious, with Rider #2 barely escaping thanks to his bike Cyclone 2, he is destroyed in their second battle, when Rider #2 hit him with a Rider Kick, throwing Antlion Thunder into his own pit, where he was quickly buried by the soft sand. *Shocker kaijin Mukaderas is assigned to an operation directed by Colonel Zol to brainwash children into becoming Shocker members. He faces Kamen Rider #2 and is destroyed Rider Kick, breaking his brainwashing over the children. *Shocker kaijin Mogurang kidnaps a large number of people to turn them into human moles, but its operations are discovered by Rider #2. Using its digging abilities, Mogurang is able to defeat and capture Rider #2. However, Hayato escapes, and, in their rematch, Mogurang faces Rider #2 on top of a building. Mogurang is defeated by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick which causes it to fall onto a cement tank. *Shocker kaijin Kuragedarl attacks people who approach his Shocker outpost, using them in voltage experiments with living humans. A child who saw him believes that he is an alien and the rumors quickly get to the newspapers. His outpost is found and he was destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *Shocker detracts from the norm of using modified humans as kaijin and takes a trilobite fossil, making it into the kaijin Zanburonzo. It is defeated by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick and reverts back to a trilobite fossil. *Arigabari of Shocker Amazon is sent to Japan to work under Colonel Zol. He initially defeated Kamen Rider #2 easily, however, Ichimonji Hayato trained and developed a new finishing technique. In their rematch, he is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Swirling Kick. *Shocker kaijin Dokudahlian assumes the form of a youthful flower seller. She attacks clients of her flower shop, but eventually her activities are discovered. She is destroyed when thrown into flames by Kamen Rider #2. *Shocker kaijin Armadillong, having been tested by Shocker's Brazilian branch, is sent to Japan to work under Colonel Zol and fight against Kamen Rider #2. In his original test, he slaughters a family, leading a surviving woman to go after him for revenge. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick on his belly. *Shocker kaijin Gamagirah is sent to kill people and destroy documents connected to Shocker's secrets. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Jump, use to cut through a Cessna airplane which explodes afterwards with Gamagirah inside. *Hayato Ichimonji and Kazuya Taki attack the outpost commanded by Shocker kaijin Arikimedes and steal an egg from there. Trying to recover it, Arikimedes fights them. He is destroyed after getting hit by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick and falling into a pond of formic acid. *An Egyptian mummy is altered by Shocker Japan under Colonel Zol's orders to become Egyptus. He attacks various targets for Shocker, but ends up tracked down thanks to the last few moments of one of the people attacked by him, and is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *Shocker kaijin Torikabuto is sent to spread various artificial flowers able to release poisonous gas throughout Japan. However, he is seen by a child, and eventually that leads Kamen Rider #2 to finding him. Meanwhile, revived monsters are about to test the poisonous gas on children, but are stopped by Taki, who uses it against them. Torikabuto is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Punch. *Shocker kaijin Eiking tries to recapture a fugitive from one of Shocker's outposts, only to stumble upon the members of the Tachibana Racing Club. He participates on an operation to set up bombs, but they are stopped by Taki after a single detonation, while Eiking himself is destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. *Shocker uses the wolf virus to create an experimental Wolf Man. Initially, a berserker monster, a sample for the "Operation Wolf", who attacked anyone nearby, slept on the streets and turned into Wolf Man to kill a man who approached him. Afterwards, fought and was captured by Shocker soldiers. Returns as a loyal Shocker agent, attempting to capture a girl who had seen him previously. He faces Kamen Rider #2, but was strong enough to match him and escape. Returned to Colonel Zol's outpost afterwards, but its self destruction is activated, killing various Shocker soldiers and commanders with its explosion. Other Events *The Natives, a species of Worm, arrive on Earth. They develop the Masked Rider System on April 3rd. *'The O Medal Paradox': Due to Ankh stepping off the Den-Liner and leaving behind a Cell Medal for a Shocker combatant to find, Shocker is able to create the Shocker Greed and defeat the Double Riders Ichigo and Nigo. The Shocker scientists complete the brainwashing procedure on the two and Hongo and Hayato become Shocker's elite enforcers. With no one to stop them, the world soon slowly falls under Shocker's control..... 1972 Kamen Rider 1973 Kamen Rider V3 *Shiro Kazami watches in horror as his family is killed right in front of him by Destron's Scissors Jaguar. Before he is about to be killed himself, the Double Riders Ichigo and Nigo burst in to save him. Angry at was has happened, he begs the Riders to make him a cyborg too so that he can have his revenge. Hongo and Hayato refuse stating that he would never be truly human again and that fighting for revenge is meaningless. During a stakeout at a Destron base, the Double Riders fall into a trap set by the Great Leader who reveals he survived his last encounter with them and uses an "anti-cyborg ray" to kill the Riders. Seeing Hongo and Hayato suffering, Kazami leaps into the path of the beam saving them. Wounded and dying, the Riders have no choice but to grant Kazami's wish to become a cyborg and thus Kamen Rider V3 is born. 1974 V3 X *Robotics scientist Keitaro Jin and his son Keisuke become caught up in the campaign of terror by an evil organization known as "G.O.D.". They are attacked and the professor's technology stolen, but before Keitaro dies, he is able to perform surgery on his son. With the last of his robotics technology, he transforms his son into "Kamen Rider X". To avenge his father's death and ensure the safety of the entire world, Keisuke uses this technology as he battles the monstrous minions of G.O.D. Amazon *Amazon's idyllic existence is cut short when Gorgos, the Ten Faced Demon, massacres his village, slaughtering everyone except himself in search for the powerful "GiGi Armlet", which gives the bearer fantastic power. Elder Bago, last of the Incas, gives the GiGi Armlet to Amazon for safekeeping while using his knowledge of Incan science and magic to perform a mystical "operation" on Daisuke, transforming him into the powerful "Kamen Rider Amazon" before he dies. Amazon goes to Japan to defend it from Gorgos and his evil organization, Geddon. *Amazon meets the ally of the first five Kamen Riders, Tobei Tachibana. *Tachibana helps Amazon overcome his fear of motorcycles while designing his own machine, the Jungler. *Amazon saves and befriends Mogura the Mole Beastman who had been left to die by Geddon for failing to kill Amazon. Other Events *April 18: Kaoru Ichijo is born. 1975 Amazon *Amazon destroys the Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos, vanquishing Geddon, only for Great Emperor Zero and the Garanda Empire to take their place as the threat to Japan, as well as taking the GaGa Armlet. *Amazon uses the power of both the GiGi Armlet and GaGa Armlet to confront "Great Emperor Zero", revealed to be a body double. Facing the true Ruler of both Garanda and Geddon after his decoy is killed, Amazon uses the Super Dai Setsudan to destroy him, vanquishing the Garanda Empire. Stronger *Pro American football athlete and college student Shigeru Jo learns of the murder of a close friend by Black Satan. He feints allegiance to them to undergo remodeling into a cyborg to enact his revenge against the organization. Once his enhancements are complete, he breaks out of the Black Satan base and frees a young woman named Yuriko Misaki, whom he allies with in the fight against Black Satan. The two become Kamen Rider Stronger and Electro Human Wave Tackle and begin their campaign of stopping Black Satan's evil schemes. *Yuriko Misaki dies battling Doctor Kate as Tackle Other Events *March 18: Yuusuke Godai, who would become Kamen Rider Kuuga, is born. 1976 *Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier, with Daiki Kaito and Hina Izumi, travel back in time via the Den-Liner to Winter 1976 to understand the reason why the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai were fighting each other, seeking the answer from Akarenger, the Akarenger of the present having apparently perished at the hands of Tsukasa Kadoya's Dai-Shocker. Upon arrival, they met Black Cross Army Masked Monster Baseball Mask and witnessed his destruction at the hands of Akarenger, who requested that they take him to their present, where it was revealed he was Captain Marvelous in disguise. :It was not shown how Captain Marvelous managed to travel to 1976 before the Den-Liner. However, it can be assumed that he used GoZyuDrill, the greater power of the Timerangers. 1977 *September 4: Minori Godai is born. *September 29: Shiro Kanzaki is born. 1978 *Kamen Rider V3 battles Baron Iron Mask's Battalion in Europe while Kamen Rider Amazon continues his battle in the Amazon. 1979 New Kamen Rider (Skyrider) *Doctor Keitarō Shido, an acclaimed scientist, has been kidnapped by the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker in order to exploit his expertise in robotics technology. Desperate to escape, he convinces Neo-Shocker command to allow him to operate on an injured camper. Explaining that he can turn the camper, Hiroshi Tsukuba into a powerful Neo-Shocker warrior, they allow Doctor Shido to operate. However, he quickly turns the tables on them, transforming Hiroshi not into an evil kaijin, but into the powerful warrior Skyrider, using his newfound abilities to combat the evil Neo-Shocker menace. Other Events *Sakuya Tachibana, who would become Kamen Rider Garren, is born. *Sayoko Fukusawa is born. 1980 New Kamen Rider (Skyrider) Super-1 *NASA's International Space Development Program begins testing "Project S-1", a new cybernetic system that would allow human astronauts to survive and explore deep space without the need of regular spacesuits. Using astronaut trainee Kazuya Oki as the test subject, the scientists, supervised by Professor Henry, convert him into a cyborg and run field tests on his equipment such as the Five Hands. However, a spy from the extraterrestrial Dogma Kingdom observes these events and kidnaps Professor Henry in the hopes of him developing the Super-1 technology into a weapon. Henry refuses and the spy reveals himself as Fire Kong and proceeds to destroy the NASA facility and kill all the scientists. Professor Henry helps Kazuya escape using the V-Machine but is killed in the process as the building collapses and explodes. Kazuya's remote system is destroyed in the process and he cannot figure out how to activate his cybernetics to transform. After returning to Japan and undergoing intense martial arts training under Master Genkai, Kazuya finally transforms into Kamen Rider Super-1. 1981 Super-1 *The Dogma Kingdom attacks the Matagi (mountain tribe) village of Yamabiko to steal the sacred Flying Dragon Fortress and wreak havoc all over Japan. Six children from the fallen village take refuge in a nearby town, keeping their identities as Matagi citizens a secret. Kamen Rider Super-1 must protect these children from the Dogma Kingdom, as they hold the secret to the Flying Dragon Fortress' weakness. Other Events *Kotaro Shirai is born. 1982 *Kazuma Kenzaki, who would become Kamen Rider Blade, is born. 1983 *January 19: Yui Kanzaki is born. 1984 ZX *Aircraft pilot Ryo Murasame takes his sister out on a ride along the Amazon when they were shot down by a UFO. They survive, captured by Badan Empire with his sister killed while Ryo became the Combat Roid known as ZX. His memory is erased by the Badan Empire and he works as their agent of evil. This does not last long as an accident occurs which causes Ryō to regain his memory and escapes Badan. A year later, Ryō begins his attack on Badan as they finish the preparations on their doomsday weapon: the Space Break System. However, a coordinated attack by the Kamen Riders disables the Badancium 84 supplies needed for Space System to work. When Ryō arrives, he thinks Kamen Rider V3, Riderman and Kamen Rider Super-1 are enemies until they get him to listen as only one truck full of Badancium makes it to the Badan's base run by Ambassador Darkness. After being shown a video detailing the history of Kamen Riders 1 to Super-1, Ryō is amazed that there are others like them before joining the Kamen Riders in raiding the base. However, he encounters his former comrade Eisuke Mikage who forces him to fight as Tiger Roid. After being forced to kill his friend, ZX joins the Kamen Riders as they battle not only Ambassador Darkness and the Combat Roids, but also monsters from the previous organizations. When Ambassador Darkness uses the Space Break System on the Kamen Riders, they synch their powers with ZX using his ZX Kick to kill Ambassador Darkness and destroy Badan's base as its Great Leader appears and bids the Riders farewell. Soon after, ZX joins the Kamen Riders as their 10th member. Other Events *Shiori Hirose is born. 1986 Kiva *The Wonderful Blue Sky Organization develops the Interceptor X Attacker Rider System (IXA) to combat the menace of the Fangires. 1987 Kiva Black Other Events *Mutsuki Kamijo, who would become Kamen Rider Leangle, is born. *Nozomi Yamanaka is born. 1988 Black RX *Six months after the battle with Gorgom and the death of Nobuhiko, Kotaro Minami tries to move on and live a normal life. He lives with the Sahara family and has a job as a helicopter pilot. His idyllic life away from fighting abruptly ends five years later however with the coming of the Crisis Empire, who capture him before he was able to transform into Kamen Rider Black and imprisoned in the Grand Crisis Fortress. The commanders of Crisis offer Kotaro a chance to join them so that they can conquer the Earth. Kotaro refuses and tries to fight back, only for his Kingstone to get damaged to the point that he can no longer transform into Black. The Crisis Empire then jettison him into the void of space and leave him for dead. Fortunately, the cosmic radiation and light of the Sun is absorbed by the Kingstone and envelops Kotaro in a pod of light, returning him to Earth. It also evolves his body into a new form and revives the Battle Hopper as the Acro Batter. Kotaro christens himself as The Child of the Sun, Kamen Rider Black RX and begins his battle against the armies of the Crisis Empire. 1989 RX 1990s *'1991:' A mad geneticist named Doctor Mochizuki begins experimenting on his young lab assistant Masaru Aso to develop a new race superior to humans. Horrified at what the scientist did to him, Masaru flees into the mountains and falls into a coma. Doctor Mochizuki continues his research leading to the creation of the Neo Organism. *'1992:' **Yui and Shiro Kanzaki create the Mirror Monsters from picture drawings. Yui becomes ill and because of their neglectful parents, dies. Her mirror world counterpart appears to Shiro stating that she will inhabit her body in the real world but she will die on her 20th birthday. *'1993': The comatose Masaru Aso receives a telepathic call for help and instructs him to protect Hiroshi Mochizuki. Masaru awakens and finds the boy being attacked by the Neo Organisms. Masaru fights them as Kamen Rider ZO and defeats their leader Doras. **'January 30th:' Kota Kazuraba, who would become Armored (Kamen) Rider Gaim, is born. *'1994:' The OTSO moonbase is destroyed by The Red-Eyed Man leaving Astronaut Rokuro Utahoshi stranded on the moon. Rokuro begins development of the Fourze System in the remnants of the base. **Meanwhile, back on Earth, great disasters had been happening worldwide signifying that the Fog Mother had returned to feed and spawn a new brood of monsters through a sacrificial ceremony. Environmental photojournalist Kouji Segawa was investigating illegal waste dumping near a lake and came across a young girl named Kana who was later attacked by the Fog Mother's eldest children and kidnapped to be the sacrifice in the prayer ceremony. Kouji tried to rescue Kana but was killed by the monster Agito. He was resurrected by the Earth Spirits and became Kamen Rider J. After a long battle with the Fog aliens, J rescues Kana and kills the Fog Mother, saving humanity from being devoured. **Amane Kurihara is born. **Kamen Riders ZO and J team up to face a giant resurrected Shadow Moon. *canon is up for debate *'1999:' A meteor falls to Earth and obliterates the Shibuya district of Tokyo. Along with the destruction the meteor brought something far more dangerous: the Worm, an insectoid race of aliens with the ability to perfectly mimic the appearance and memories of a human. Within seven years, the Worm have infiltrated society and are slowly killing off the human race, replacing them with their own. *'November 1999:' Narumi Sokichi becomes Kamen Rider Skull. Other Events: *'1999 Alternate*:' The meteor that fell in the Shibuya district was much larger, bringing more Worms and evaporating Earth's oceans. The Worms begin slaughtering humans and mimicing their forms *This event and what followed in 2006 Alternate, was undone by a time-traveling Tendou Soujii from the alternate timeline by pushing the meteor into another meteor destroying most of it and breaking it up into a smaller fragment which hits the Shibuya district. The Alternate Souji gives his younger self from the main Timeline his belt before fading out of existence, leading to the events of the TV series 2000 Kuuga *'January 1st:' **'2:02 pm:' Archeologists uncover an ancient tomb in the Kurougatake ruins during an excavation. **'11:30 pm:' The Archeologists accidentally undo the seal on the tomb freeing the Gurongi. The Gurongi then kill all the researchers and prepare for a new Gegeru game on the descendants of the Linto tribe. Other Events *Nobuyuki Kazaya, Mana's father, is accidentally killed by Tetsuya Sawaki's sister, Yukina Sawaki, because she was unable to control the power of Agito inside her. Yukina then committed suicide, followed by her lover. This murder case remained unsolved for 2 years *Tetsuya Sawaki attempts to find Tsugami Souichi to inform him of his fiance's death, leading him to board a ferry called the Akatsuki, unaware that he has committed suicide. During the trip, a dying young man is rescued by Sawaki and brought on board the ship. The man reveals himself to be the OverLord of Light, who then bestows the Seed of Agito to the passengers of the ferry, including Sawaki. The El of Water appears to kill the passengers at the will of its master and Sawaki transforms with the power of Agito and fights him. He falls overboard, gets pulled away by the current and washes up on shore with amnesia. He adopts the name Tsugami Souichi, and is looked after by Professor Yoshohiko Misugi and his family after being admitted out of the hospital. *The Tokyo Police start building the Generation system at the behest of the Japanese government, based upon data collected on Unidentified Lifeform No: 4, to assist him against the rampaging Gurongi, however after the Gurongi's defeat, the system is still incomplete and development is postponed until the arrival of The Lords 2 years later *Shinkuro Isaka discovers his purpose in life when he sees the Terror Dopant rampage in Fuuto, making him interested in finding the GaiaMemory powerful enough to confront him. *Shiro Kanzaki begins developing the Advent Decks and handing them out, resulting in the Rider Battle 3 years later in order to sacrifice the winner's life to save his sister Yui. 2001 Kuuga Agito 2002 Agito Ryuki *While investigating the mysterious disappearances of people across Tokyo, magazine journalist Shinji Kido discovers a mysterious card deck and is attacked by a red dragon. Later, Shinji senses a presence and accidentally gets transported to a dimension called the Mirror World, where he finds himself transformed into a strange armor with a spider monster chasing him. After being saved by a Kamen Rider with a bat monster, the dragon from earlier attacks again. 2003 Ryuki 555 2004 555 Blade Other Events *December 24: Tetsuo, who would become the contract holder of the Bat Imagin, loses his mother, not being by her side when she died. The Bat Imagin, having traveled to the past, possessed Tetsuo's body and begins causing havoc until Kamen Rider Den-O appears and forces him to abandon Tetsuo. And he is destroyed by Den-O, he then becomes Gigandeath Heaven and is ultimately defeated by DenLiner Gouka. After the Gigandeath is destroyed, Ryotaro decides to make a slight change: using the DenLiner to take Tetsuo to be with his mother at her final moments. 2005 Blade Hibiki 2006 Hibiki *Hibiki commences a ceremony to seal Orochi and prevent it from awakening while Zanki and Todoroki fend off hundreds of Makamou. While the events during the ceremony were not fully shown, it was revealed that all of them survived and successfully sealed Orochi away. One year later, Asumu has become a doctor's assistant and Hibiki has accepted Kyosuke as his student, training him to be an Oni. Kabuto Other Events *'2006 Alternate:' *March 15: When he travels to the past, the Chameleon Imagin begins to destroy various cars while possesses Yamagoshi. The Chameleon Imagin overpowers Den-O Plat Form until Momotaros apologizes for his earlier squabble with Ryotaro and assumes Den-O Sword Form, slicing the Imagin in half at the waist with his Extreme Slash and destroying him. *May 21: Shinji Kikuchi won a karate tournament against Masaru Honjō by default because Honjō suffered from a heart attack before the match could commence. When he travels to the past, the Rhino Imagin destroys the karate arena, and is confronted by Den-O's Sword Form and manages to have the upperhand until Kintaros forms a contract with Ryotaro, turning Den-O to Ax Form. Despite his best attempts, the Rhino's mace is shattered by Den-O's brute strength, allowing him to be struck down by the Dynamic Chop. He then reforms into Gigandeath Hell and is destroyed by DenLiner Rekkou. *July 24: Tomoya Ōbayashi and Yumi Saitō were to be married, but Yumi left her fiance at the altar. The Crow Imagin travels to this date, once in the past, he "erases" all of the members of Yumi and Toyama's wedding party. The Crow Imagin is defeated by Den-O Sword Form after Rod Form manages to counter his flight ability. *October 15: The Crust Imagin travels to the past on this date when Daiki Saitō lost a soccer game, alienating him from his teammates. The Imagin begins attacking the soccer stadium. When destroyed by Den-O Rod Form, the Crust Imagin becomes Gigandeath Hades and is then destroyed by DenLiner Isurugi. *November 8: Kensaku Kobayashi kicked his daughter Kasumi out of the house. The Ivy Imagin arrives and destroys the Kobayashi's hometown. When Kintaros tries to make the father and daughter make up in the past prior to actually fighting the Ivy Imagin, he endangers the flow of time as a result and is to be banished off the DenLiner. However, Kintaros' act of informing Kasumi of her father's true feelings alter time so that Kasumi and Kensaku are able to reconcile prior to Kasumi's meeting with Ryotaro and Kensaku's meeting with the Imagin. This time paradox negates Kintaros' banishment from the DenLiner, for the cause of the banishment never existed. 2007 Kabuto Den-O An unlucky and shy man named Ryotaro Nogami finds a strange train pass and tries to return it to the train station, only to wind up in another dimension with a strange black and white bullet train and a mysterious girl in a dress. After being possessed by an Imagin and restraining it from hurting a group of thugs who were bullying him earlier, Kotaro learns that the girl's name is Hana and she is from the future and she explains what the Imagin are. Hana then gives him the pass to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form to try and fight another Imagin before he travels to the past. After getting beat up for a bit, he then allows the Imagin from before to form a contract with him and possess him, changing into Sword Form and finishes off the Bat Imagin. 2008 Den-O Kiva Other Events *'Begins Night': Private detective Soukichi Narumi and his young partner Shotaro Hidari search a building controlled by the Sonozaki Family. Disobeying Soukichi's orders to wait for his return, Shotaro encounters a mysterious man running a project tied to the distribution of GaiaMemories. When Sonozaki forces lead by the Taboo Dopant attack, Soukichi sacrifices himself in order to save both Shotaro and the man, who he dubs "Philip". The duo use the hidden DoubleDriver to become Kamen Rider W for the first time, but Philip ultimately uses his own personal Fang Memory to allow for the duo to escape the Sonozaki's grasp. 2009 Kiva Decade *The world starts collapsing due to numerous parallel Earths slowly colliding into each other. The nine Heisei era Kamen Riders use their powers to try and hold the world together. Wataru (Kiva) tells an amnesiac named Tsukasa Kadoya that he must travel to many different worlds so that the merging of the worlds does not happen. Tsukasa finds a belt with cards and uses them to become Kamen Rider Decade, the prophesied destroyer who will initiate The Rider War and annihilate the multiverse. *After regaining all of his memories, The A.R. Worlds (except the supposed Den-O's World, but a main Kamen Rider world) are destroyed and becomes a destroyer at the end, Tsukasa decided to destroy any Riders left except Kaito, Yuriko and recently Natsumi, whom recently used her to kill him without hesitating himself to restore the A.R. Worlds. He is later revived and reformed. W *Akiko Narumi arrives in Fuuto to take over her father's detective agency, which had been under the control of Shoutarou and Philip since his death. *Kirihiko Sudo becomes engaged to Saeko Sonozaki; the action promotes the GaiaMemory dealer within Museum's ranks and allows him to gain equipment to become the powerful Nasca Dopant. They are married a short time afterwards. *Museum gains notice of Kamen Rider W due to the destruction of a GaiaMemory factory around a vacant lot claimed for another wind tower by the city government. *Shotaro, Philip and Akiko gain awareness of the Sonozaki's involvement with the GaiaMemories and Dopants during an investigation regarding patisserie abductions at their mansion. *While investigating an obsessed fan of hers, Philip gains a mutual trust with Wakana Sonozaki. *Wakana abandons her position as the Claydoll Dopant due to her connection with Philip and her fear of her family. *During an investigation on Christmas, Shoutarou and Philip appear to re-encounter Soukichi Narumi who attacks them. Through this investigation, Akiko learns of her father's death while Double ultimately must team up with Kamen Rider Decade to defeat the fake Sokichi, who was created by the Dummy Dopant. *Ryu Terui returns to Fuuto to become the head of the Paranormal Crime Investigation division of the Police Department who handle cases involving Dopants. He is also in preparation for receiving his gear to use for his revenge. 2010 W *Saeko reveals Philip as the "chosen child", without revealing Philip's purpose other than trying to abduct him for her purpose. *The Fang Memory catches up with Philip and begins protecting him. When Philip tries to use the Fang memory with Shotaro, he loses complete control but reassumes control of it after regaining confidence with Shotaro. *Kirihiko discovers the truth of Museum; though he gains the confidence of former rival Shotaro to leave it behind, his wife Saeko kills him and takes his Nasca GaiaMemory. *After a period of spying on him, Terui approaches Shotaro in assisting in tracking down a Dopant who creates ice, believing it to be the one who killed his family. During the investigation, the mysterious partner Shroud supplies Terui with the Accel Driver, allowing him to become Kamen Rider Accel. *Saeko begins to see Dr. Shinkuro Isaka, a benefactor to Museum who also possesses the power of the Weather Dopant and decides to further study the effect of GaiaMemories upon her. *After being told about Saeko's sister's resistance to the family business, Shinkuro manipulates her to bring Wakana in, then uses the power of the Puppeteer Dopant to make adjustments to Wakana, leading to a slight personality change and an increase in the Claydoll Dopant's power. *Both Shotaro and Terui finally encounter Isaka due to a connection of giving the Invisible GaiaMemory to a ditzy female magician he uses to learn of it's power for himself. In trying to stop the Weather Dopant, Accel goes all out while W tries and nearly self-destructs in using a double Maximum Drive. Ultimately, Terui must put aside revenge to free the magician from the GaiaMemory and work with Shotaro and Philip to deliver a powerful attack to deal with Isaka, even though he gets away. *During the battle with Nightmare Dopant, Philip is abducted by the bird-like Xtreme Memory to meet with Shroud after nearly getting killed. Shroud saves him believing that he is still necessary for her plans. *Shroud attempts to convince Philip to abandon Shotaro due to his failure in keeping up in power with the W combination, but Philip realizes that Shotaro's "weakness" in his kindness for others makes him the perfect partner. With the realization, the duo utilize the Xtreme Memory to become CycloneJokerXtreme, first used to defeat the tough Dopant combination of Beast and Zone. *In desperation to finally deal with Isaka, Terui begins to train with Shroud to master the Trial Memory to give him an upgrade to stop the Weather Dopant. *Isaka and Saeko make their move against Ryubee Sonozaki, with the mad doctor believing that the power of the Terror GaiaMemory owned by the patriarch is what he really desires for power while Saeko joins out of the lack of love from her father. *In a final showdown, Terui shows his mastery of the Trial GaiaMemory in finally stopping Isaka and destroying the Weather GaiaMemory. Isaka soon becomes consumed by all of his Dopant powers leading to his death, but not before revealing to Terui and to Shotaro and Philip to beware of Shroud. *Jun Kazu of Foundation X arrives in Fuuto to check on the progress of the GaiaMemory project; he gains an interest in Saeko and takes her Taboo Memory after she accidentally leaves it behind while in pursuit by Museum assassins. *Philip and Wakana attempt to leave Fuuto behind in order to escape the chaos within the city. However as Phililp becomes distracted by his duties, Ryuubee convinces Wakana to become the new leader of Museum's forces due to Saeko's dissapearance. *Philip discovers his true identity as Raito Sonozaki, the youngest son of the Sonozaki family, from a former worker for Museum. *After finding out about Wakana's new position in Museum, Saeko reacquires the Nasca Memory and uses it to become a more powerful Red variation to reprove her domination. *Ryuubee offers a Gaia Progressor to Wakana to increase her power, which she declines until seeing Saeko's increased power. Using Gene Dopant's ability to combine objects, Wakana uses the device to evolve Claydoll Dopant to Xtreme. *Wakana gains access to the Earth Memory library due to her Xtreme evolution, where she taunts Philip due to her own progress. *During the incident with the powerful Old Dopant, Shroud reveals that Philip and Terui's developements were meant to create the ultimate combination with Terui: CycloneAccelXtreme, one who would be able to manage the most powerful psychological Dopants such as Old and Terror. Piecing together Shroud's motivation, they realize that Shroud is Philip's mother and was using him to get back at her former husband Ryuubee, while likewise apologetic that her plans lead to Isaka becoming the Weather Dopant that rampaged and killed Terui's family. *Foundation X cuts their funding of Gaia Memory research upon the Utopia Dopant's defeat to study a new power source. OOO * Eiji Hino gains the OOO Driver and Scanner from Ankh and transforms into Kamen Rider OOO to fight the Greeed. 2011 OOO Fourze Other Events *'The O Medal Paradox (April 1, 2011):' Eiji and Ankh head back home only to discover everything has changed. The world governments are now under the complete control of Shocker and the various evil organizations that allied with them. Japan is in ruins with most people living in slums or being killed or reconstructed into cyborgs by Shocker. *Accel was involved with a Dopant case where his marriage with Akiko was almost jeopardized. *Mina narrated to Kamen Rider Double the events which made Katsumi Daido a true Kamen Rider. *Team Baron was established. 2012 Fourze * Decade starts wiping out Super Sentai as Captain Marvelous does the same with the Kamen Riders. Diend returns, surprised at the turn Decade has made. Fourze is also caught in the crossfire and witnesses Meteor apparently killed at the hands of Gokai Red. Everything turns out to be an elaborate ruse. The Gokaigers acquire Rider powers temporarily. Fourze helps pilot the with Astroswitch power-ups to destroy the Big Machine. Wizard *The Sabbath: On the day of a solar eclipse, Wiseman performs a ritual involving the gathering of many Gates, humans with magical potential, who were forced into deep despair and sacrificed, giving birth to the Phantoms. These Phantoms seek to increase their numbers through placing more Gates in despair to create more of their own kind so the Wiseman can perform the Sabbath once more. One of the Gates who was sacrificed was Haruto Souma, but he survived thanks to the promise he made as a child to his parents, when they were on their deathbed after a car accident, to keep hope alive in his heart. He was able to keep his inner Phantom, Dragon, from tearing him apart from the inside through sheer willpower, Haruto was one of the very few to have survived the ritual and emerged with the ability to perform magic. **In the aftermath of the ritual, Haruto is attacked by a Phantom but is saved by the White Wizard, who entrusts another Gate, Koyomi, who also survived the ritual but lost her identity, to the youth while giving him the Wizardriver and the Flame Ring to fight the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. Haruto and Koyomi go to the Antique Shop Omokagedo, seeking Shigeru Wajima, who made the Wizard Rings. Wajima would go on to make more and more rings for Wizard to use in his fight against the Phantoms. **The Phantom Gargoyle is assigned to go after a high school student named Naoki Katayama, murdering his detective father when he attempts to stop him. But due to Kizaki honoring his late partner's request, Gargoyle never gets to Naoki as he is sent to Akita Prefecture. *Six months after the Sabbath, Haruto encounters rookie detective Rinko Daimon, whom he discovers is a Gate just as she is forced into despair by the Phantom Minotauros. Haruto destroys Minotauros then travels to Rinko's Underworld, using his own Phantom, now known as WizarDragon, to destroy Rinko's source of magical potential and inner Phantom Jabberwock, giving her the hope she needs as well as rendering her a normal human. *Haruto meeets a young man, Shunpei Nara, who wishes to be a wizard. When Shunpei is attacked by the Phantom Hellhound and his Ghouls, Rinko returns, coming to his and Haruto's aid. She tells Haruto that she will help people, magic or no magic. *Hellhound, assuming the form of his Gate, takes advantage of Shunpei's wish to be a wizard, creating the illusion that he can cast fire spells, then forcing him into despair after revealing the deception and his true self. Haruto destroys Hellhound and travels to Shunpei's Underworld, destroying his inner Phantom Cyclops and rendering him a normal human. Shunpei makes himself Haruto's assistant, saying that he will help Haruto even if he doesn't have magic. *Koyomi's nature is revealed to Rinko and Shunpei. The lazy Phantom Caitsith is forced to target pianist Eisaku Takagi who has fallen into a performance slump. Remembering when Haruto gave her hope when she couldn't cope with what happened to her after the Sabbath, Koyomi tells Takagai to face the present to move on to the future. As Wizard destroys Caitsith, Takagi loses the piano competition again but decides to move on by moving overseas and starting over with his career, thanking Koyomi for inspiring him. *Shunpei, Wajima, and the Donut Shop Hungry worker fall victim to a con artist, Manami Kawasaki, who Haruto discovers is a Gate whose dream is to return to her childhood house. Manami is targeted by the Phantom Gnome. After his attempt to burn the house down fails and he is hindered by the Smell Ring's power, Gnome is destroyed by Wizard when he attempts to escape. Koichi Yamagata is revealed to be buying the property so Manami can come back and buy it from him, for which she is grateful. *A familiar sent by the White Wizard delivers a red Magic Stone to Haruto. Haruto saves a boy called Hiroki Itoh from Ghouls, later meeting his mother, Mikiko Itoh, who is a familiar face as the nurse who comforted Haruto as a child after his parents died. Meanwhile, with four Phantoms destroyed by Wizard, Chief Phantom Phoenix becomes irritated and decides to deal with Wizard himself, he asks for Wiseman's permission, which Wiseman gives along with an idea to place the Gate in despair. The next day, Haruto and Hiroki find the latter's mother having been beaten to an inch of her life by Phoenix. Haruto becomes Wizard to fight Phoenix as Shunpei and a concerned Hiroki take the latter's mother to the hospital. Wizard finds that his magic is no match for the Phantom as he throws him over the bridge into the water below. *Haruto is saved from drowning by WizarDragon. Haruto is determined to save Hiroki's parents but has no idea how he can defeat Wizard. Wajima uses the new magic stone to create the Flame Dragon Ring. Haruto uses it and contacts his inner Phantom, who warns him that while he will be able to channel his power he may eventually be consumed by despair, Haruto retorts that the dragon's power is his hope, amusing the Phantom who agrees to give Haruto his power. With WizarDragon's power, Haruto assumes Flame Dragon Style. He manages to save Hiroki's parents and destroyed Phoenix, though unknown to Haruto, he revives himself later on. *Naoki Katayama returns to Tokyo to learn the truth behind his father's death. Kizaki has Wajima kidnapped so he can make him a Wizard Ring using a green Magic Stone he has obtained. Haruto finds that Phoenix has revived himself. The Phantom Gargoyle sees Naoki's return as an opportunity to finish what he started by revealing the true story of his father's death. This causes a guilt-ridden Naoki to fall into despair and his inner Phantom Jörmungandr to manifest. With time running short. Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon quickly destroys Gargoyle before entering Naoki's Underworld to exterminate Jörmungandr. Kizaki is grateful to Haruto for saving Naoki, returning Wajima along with the green Magic Stone. *Wajima uses the green Magic Stone to create two rings for Haruto, the first will allow him to assume Hurricane Dragon Style, while the second will allow for a powerful attack using this style. The Phantom Valkyrie attacks Shunpei's old friend Tetsuya Inagaki to thwart his delivery, which makes Shunpei think his friend is the Gate. Valkyrie uses his human identity to trick his true target, Shozo Matsuki, whose hope is to keep his shop from closing, into wasting a majority of his wagashi. Haruto meets the Chief Phantom Medusa for the first time. Valkyrie eventually learns that Matsuki's hope is within Tetsuya and sees killing the youth to be the only way to fulfill his quota. However, during the attempt on Testuya's life, Valkyrie is destroyed by Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon. Later, though Matsuki's shop closes, he and Tetsuya have a renewed sense of hope while Shunpei is unaware that he helped. *Haruto confronts Medusa attacking a man called Satoshi Ishii, he saves him assuming he's a Gate. What Haruto doesn't know is that Satoshi is actually the Phantom Lizardman that attacked him after the Sabbath. Lizardman meets Chizuru Manaka, an aspiring actress from his former life. Lizardman is forced by Medusa to kill Haruto so his life can be spared. Meanwhile, Koyomi follows the PlaMonster Black Cerberus, which was sent by the White Wizard, to the empty lair of Wiseman where she discovers a blue Magic Stone, which Wajima uses to create the Water Dragon and Blizzard Rings. *Lizardman intends to destroy the film reel containing the final scene of the independent film Chizuru starred in order to bring her into despair. When Lizardman is about to destroy the film reel, Haruto confronts him and becomes Wizard to fight him again, then becoming Water Dragon to finish him off. Haruto gives Chizuru the film and lies to her that Satoshi is alive and went into hiding at America to study there. As Chizuru leaves to move with her life, Haruto knows that he will have to eventually tell her the truth someday. Elsewhere, finding the stone he produced gone, Wiseman delights in the turn of events. *Phoenix targets a blonde-haired man named Tatsuro, whose hope is giving Christmas presents to the children of the orphanage where he lived. Phoenix destroys the presents and fights Haruto. Though Phoenix has come back strong and survives Flame Dragon, Haruto manages to destroy him for a second time with Water Dragon. When Haruto enters Tatsuro's Underworld to destroy his inner Phantom Hekatonkheir, he encounters Santa Claus who gives him a present, the Merry Christmas Ring, which Haurto uses to restore the destroyed presents. 2013 Wizard *While coming to the aid of a strange new Gate called Kosuke Nitoh when he is attacked by the Phantoms, Haruto is poisoned by the Phantom Manticore whom, assuming his human identity as a fortune teller, desperately tries to find Kosuke's strength so he can make him despair, only to find out that Kosuke is rather optimistic, believing that pinches and chances are sides of the same coin, considering hope and despair the same thing. When a very weak Haruto tries to save Kosuke, the man reveals that he is in fact a magician himself, Kamen Rider Beast. He cures Haruto of his poison and destroys Manticore and his Ghouls, revealing his ability to absorb their mana for food. Assuming that Haruto can consume mana like he can, Kosuke believes Haruto to be his rival as he takes his leave. *The White Wizard performs the second Sabbath to revive his decease daughter, but it was stopped as Kosuke freed Beast Chimera, by destroying his Beast Driver. Gaim *'October 6th, 2013:' The Inves Game phenomenon is growing popularity as Yuya Sumii, the leader of the Beat Rider Team Gaim, is given a Sengoku Driver by Lock Dealer Sid as former member Kota Kazuraba is reunited with fellow Gaim Beat Rider Mai Takatsukasa. They are called by Yuya only to find a crack to the mysterious Helheim Forest where they find the Sengoku Driver before they are attacked by an evolved Inves monster. While encountering a Mysterious Girl who resembles Mai, Kota uses the Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver to transform into the Armored Rider, Gaim. As Gaim, Kota proceeds to destroy the Inves. **Unbeknownst to them at the time, the Byakko Inves that Kota destroyed was actually Yuya, having found the Helheim Forest before them and transforming into an Inves after eating one of the forest's mysterious fruits. Yuya's transformation and subsequent destruction at the hands of Armored Rider Gaim (Test Subject 01) is recorded by Professor Ryoma Sengoku of the Yggdrasill Corporation. *Pondering how to use his new abilities as Armored Rider Gaim, Kota responds to a Inves Game challenge by rival Beat Rider Team Baron and its leader Kaito Kumon. Kota uses his new power to gain an advantage over Baron's summoned Inves, however, an attempt at cheating by a Baron member results in Gaim's summoned Deer Inves to manifest in reality. Unfortnautely, the problem gets bigger when the Inves evolves after consuming a Lockseed. However, the tide is turned when Kaito gives Gaim the Pine Lockseed after he saved him, Gaim uses the Lockseed to assume Pine Arms which destroys the Inves. Meanwhile, Yggdrasill administrator Takatora Kureshima is made aware of Armored Rider Gaim's appearance. *A week since Armored Rider Gaim debuted in the Inves Game, Team Gaim's popularity has since risen along with its ranks. Meeting up with Mitsuzane Kureshima, Kota reveals he found his Team Gaim jacket with the intent to rejoin the group, taking Yuya's place as leader. This turn of events, with Team Gaim now in third place, rattles Kaito before he is contacted by Sid who offers him a Sengoku Driver of his own to even the odds. Kaito proceeds to face off against Kota, using the Banana Lockseed to transform into the knight-like Armored Rider Baron, intent to show Kota what true power is all about. However, Sid steps in and deems a change of rules is needed while giving the Armored Riders Lock Vehicles so they can settle it in a race, these Lock Vehicles take the Armored Riders to Helheim Forest. *Kaito uses the Lock Vehicle to go back as Kouta decides to use this time to find Yuya, but instead finds some researchers before getting into a fight with a white Armored Rider, who easily overpowers him. The next day, after returning from Helheim Forest with high class Lockseeds as bargaining chips, Kaito calls Team Raid Wild's Ryoji Hase and Team Invitto's Hideyasu Jonouchi to set up an alliance among their groups to take down Team Gaim. Mai and Mitsuzane find Kota has given up on being an Armored Rider after nearly being killed. However, confident that Kouta will return and inspired by him becoming stronger, Mitsuzane meets up with Sid the following day and uses his status as a member of the Kureshima family to convince the dealer to provide him with a Sengoku Driver. When Team Invitto challenges Team Gaim, Mitsuzane reveals his Sengoku Driver and uses the Budou Lockseed to transform into the gun-wielding Armored Rider Ryugen. *Sid hands out 2 Sengoku Drivers to Ryoji Hase and Hideyasu Jonouchi. With newfound power at their disposal, the two become Armored Riders Kurokage and Gridon and betray Baron by attacking him. Kouta uses the Ichigo Lockseed to stop them and swiftly defeats the two with Ryugen's help. After Kaito's humiliating defeat, the Beat Rider Teams dissolve the alliance with Team Baron. *After causing a ruckus in his cake shop, Team Red Hot's Sengoku Driver is confiscated by Oren Pierre Alfonzo who uses it to become Armored Rider Bravo, using his skills as a fighter to wreak havoc on the Inves Games. *'December 25:' To get intel on Yggdrasill and the mysterious forest, Kota and Mitsuzane set up an elaborate plan by staging a special Inves Game with all the Armored Riders participating to distract the White Armored Rider while Kota infiltrates the camp. While in Helhiem Forest, the Riders get attacked by Zangetsu and taken out one by one. When a swarm of Inves attack the researcher camp, the scientists send a distress call to Takatora who tries to get to the camp. Ryoji gets in his way and in a fit of rage, Zangetsu damages the Kurokage Sengoku Driver with his sword. Gaim obtains a second Suika Lockseed and uses it to destroy the Inves who broke out of the stable crack in Yggdrasil Tower's basement lab. The Future 2017 (Movie War Ultimatum) * The rest of the Kamen Rider Club has moved on with their lives. The Fourze Driver is destroyed. 2031 (New Kiva) *The active Kamen Rider at this point in time is Masao Kurenai, Kamen Rider New Kiva, son of the original Kiva, Wataru Kurenai. Masao fights against the Neo-Fangire, a new race of Fangire that attempt to invade Wataru's present (2009). To oppose this invasion, Masao bursts into the reception of the wedding of Megumi Aso's and Keisuke Nago, just as Wataru prepares to play his violin for the newly weds. He tells Wataru he is his son from 22 years in the future. He has come to get Wataru to help him fight the Neo-Fangire menace who have started to appear in 2009, showing up as a vortex in the sky above the church as Taiga arrives to the wedding late. Wataru, Nago, Taiga, Masao, Jiro, Ramon, and Riki transform into Emperor Form, Rising Ixa, Dark Kiva, New Kiva, Garulu, Basshaa, and Dogga to face this new threat. 2051 (Aqua) *The active Kamen Rider at this point in time is Michal Minato, a young man who has the ability to transform into the heroic Kamen Rider Aqua by using the Aqua Driver, which uses a liquid called Manas Aqua. Though his powers are based around water, Michal is ironically scared of water. Michal absorbed Cell Medals and Core Medals that came out of a mysterious black hole, which later creates Kamen Rider Poseidon. Michal transforms into Kamen Rider Aqua to help Kamen Rider OOO to defeat Poseidon. After the battle, he gives Eiji the Super Taka, Super Tora, and Super Batta Medals from the future before going back to his time to protect it after realizing what it means to be a Kamen Rider. 2305 (Blade) * Kenzaki decides to end his life though he found that it is hard to do this as he was turned into Navy Joker 300 years ago. Alternate Movie Timeline The events in these movies are alternate interpretations of their respective Kamen Rider series. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love Kamen Rider: The First Kamen Rider The Next Alternate Worlds The events in these timelines take place on parallel worlds. The World of Den-O (Episode 14,15 in Decade and Cho Den-O & Decade Neo Genaration: The Onigashima Warship), The World of the Rider War (Movie Wars), Diend (Cho Den-O: Episode Yellow), and Shinkenger/Super Sentai (Super Hero Taisen) have connections with the main timeline. World of Kuuga World of Kiva World of Ryuki World of Blade World of Faiz World of Agito World of Kabuto World of Hibiki World of Negatives World of Diend World of Shinkenger World of Black RX World of Black World of Amazon World of X-Rider World of Kamen Rider World of Stronger World of the Rider War World of Decade World of TeleviKun World of Net World of G See also * ** ** Category:Kamen Rider